


As The Days Go By

by animangalover15



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minor Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Reminiscing, Sleepy Cuddles, These five are in LOVE and NOTHING you can say will change my mind, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangalover15/pseuds/animangalover15
Summary: Ben thinks about the past and how exactly he fell in love.Evie reminds him they all need a little love lately.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Reminiscent

**Author's Note:**

> Im baaaaack~!
> 
> I've been in the black hole that is writers block for the past few months, and now that I'm getting back in the groove, what better way to come back then with some cheesy Descendants fanfiction!
> 
> Enjoy this trash as I(hopefully) get back into things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben remembers falling in love four times over.

Ben doesn't dwell on it much because he still doesn't understand how it happened. Why he was so lucky. Why four amazing people fell in love with him instead of one, like he was told it was always meant to be.

Mal had been the first. With her green eyes and her violet hair. Before any of them had even settled into their rooms.

But that was when he still thought love was only supposed to be between two people. That "one true love" was what was supposed to happen. He looked at her the most because she was the one who caught his attention first. So surely, _surely,_ she had to be the one he liked. Except it wasn't so simple.

The time he spent together with each of them was confusing. The butterflies in his stomach were ever present around all four of them and he didn't understand why.

He remembers being giddy and excited when Jay had made the team. Ready to congratulate him with some semblance of a _"bro-hug"_ (he'd never really had been good at those) just to get close to him.

He remembers seeing Carlos with Dude, comfortable for the first time ever with a dog. He had seen Carlos' smile and suddenly he couldn't get the picture of it out of his head for the rest of the day.

He remembers walking with Evie to their home ec class for the first time. Felt a sense of pride when he watched the way her eyes lit up when she saw the sewing machines. How she hugged him so tightly when he offered to send one to her room so she could practice. Remembers that warmth.

He remembers the way he blushed around all of them. How his breath hitched when he bumped shoulders with them or when they leaned a little too close to copy his notes in class.

Then he was under the effects of the love potion and suddenly all he could see was Mal, Mal, Mal.

And yet despite being so clearly and forcefully in love with her, it still felt like something was missing. Like there was a hole in his chest. He had eyes only for her, and still, he found himself watching the others. Heart beating a little faster when they were around. Like he was trying to break out of this trance of a singular love.

And then, after jumping into the enchanted lake, after the love potion washed away, it was obvious. And suddenly he didn't have eyes for only Mal. He had eyes for all of them. All four. And he couldn't stop the strange mix of shameful glee he felt swell up in his chest.

And when he was riding with Mal in the chariot to the ball, he admitted he knew. Knew that the potion was there. That the spell was broken and that he loved her for her. 

And she had the decency to look guilty. It was cute, he thought. 

And after everything, after they decided they had enough of their parents torture, after they decided were done being evil, she told him.

 _"Our gang is more than just a…a-a gang."_ She had stuttered out, and he knew after that, what they were. Knew they were all a little too close. Knew they all looked at each other with knowing smirks and bashful glances. Knew they looked at _him_ that way. Knew he gave them the same looks back.

But then, after months of longing gazes and innocent flirting, Mal asked if he'd like to _join_ their gang. It wasn't surprising really, not with the way they had all been dancing around each other, finding any excuse to spend time together.

It had caught him off guard nonetheless. And he had said yes despite the shock.

It was strange really. Ben had never heard of any sort of arrangement like that, not before they came to this land. He didn't realize you could share love like that.

There was something about it that made him feel complete, like this was meant for him. His heart burst with this overwhelming, confusing feeling. Falling in love with so many people, in so many different ways, for so many different reasons. Like a new color splashed into his heart with each first kiss.

It felt good to live by his rules once in a while. To not have to listen to Auradon's backwards logic. When all you've been is _"king in waiting"_ your whole life, you stop listening to your heart. With them, he could hear it again.


	2. Groggy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even _'happily ever after'_ needs a little work.

It's the middle of spring and time has passed.

Ben has a meeting with a queen from another land today. Except he's laying in bed, with four warm bodies surrounding him, and he doesn't have the will to move.

The best thing about this whole arrangement, he thinks, is the cuddles. They'd call him cheesy, but he was a romantic at heart, and he knew they loved it just as much.

When they're tangled up like this, wrapped around each other in strange positions, he feels happy. Truly content and happy. 

And really, it was the best sleep he'd had in ages.

Of course, five people in a bed originally only made for a king and queen got… crowded. And sweaty. But, he thinks, it's the safest he's felt in years.

So what if he's the king? So what if he has guards surrounding him practically every hour of every day? This was _different._

 _This,_ it felt to him, like no harm could ever come to any of them.

They'd joke about it a lot, because Mal and Jay slept on the ends out of habit and they vowed they'd never break it anytime soon. Because they'd say things like, _"So we can protect all of you if something goes wrong."_ Ben thinks it's just cause they don't like waking sweaty and smothered.

Ben didn't mind, it was a convenient excuse for him, seeing that he loved being the middle spoon so much.

He adored the warmth of it all. The scents of the four people he loved so much all mixing into one intoxicating fragrance, it was addictive. They were the reason it was so hard for him to leave his bed in the mornings. 

But he manages.

It's impossible to not wake everybody up when you sleep in the middle of five. He has to slink out to the foot of the bed just so he doesn't jostle the others. They shift and mumble but otherwise fall back into bed easily.

It's cold without them piling onto him, and Ben resists the urge to climb back in the middle of the bed and curl back into the heat.

But he can't. He's king after all.

The spring air wafts through their open window, sun lighting up the room. It's an easy morning, one you can only get by waking up drowned in love. 

"You're up early." Evie says, voice rough with sleep.

Ben turns around, surprised, even as he finishes the last two buttons on his shirt. "Wanted to get a head start."

Evie watches him for a moment, then maneuvers her way out of bed, the same way they all do. Jay groans beside her and she gives a guilty giggle, sitting on the edge of the bed. Mal shuffle's behind her, shifting closer to Carlos.

Evie eyes his look like she always does, making sure he's not dressing like some out of touch old man. She eyes the two buttons he finished. 

"You know what I think?" She asks, standing up off the bed and edging near him, until she was right in front. "I think," She tilts her head playfully, "that you look better with these-" she pops the first two buttons undone again, "off."

She bats her eyelashes at Ben's grin, and giggles. 

"Well I would E," he buttons up the shirt again, laughing at the pout Evie pulls, "but this is an important meeting. Can't have them thinking I'm trying to seduce the queen." 

"Better not be." He hears her mumble as he turns around and checks his hair in the mirror. 

"Tell you what," he says, "I'll keep them unbuttoned all night when I get home. Then you can get ogle me as much you want."

"Promise?" She says, and they laugh in the quiet air.

Evie winds her arms around his neck, "You need to learn to relax more." She teases.

Ben wraps his arms around her waist in return, grinning, "Don't I do enough relaxing cause of you isle kids?" 

Evie just laughs, pushing his shoulder in mock offense, "I mean it." She says in a grin. 

She gets very quiet, and murmurs, "I don't see you enough these days."

Ben's smile softens, and he leans down to kiss her. She smells fruity, he thinks, vaguely wondering what shampoo she uses in the midst of their moment.

When he pulls away Evie pouts. 

"Sorry E," he gives a woeful smile, "I promise to relax when I come home tonight. Alright?" She doesn't seem satisfied. Rolling his eyes, he elaborates, " _And_ we can have dinner tonight, just the two of us."

That pulls a smile out of her. Being king has kept Ben busy enough for the past few weeks. He and Evie haven't spent nearly enough time together, just the two of them. 

With Mal being Queen and Jay being Ben's self appointed bodyguard, Evie and Carlos are left with scraps of free time that they're all too tired to use properly.

The only reason Carlos spends _any_ time with him is because Ben oversees the technological aspects of Auradon that he runs. Sometimes, when he's not being scrutinized on every step he takes, Ben sneaks off to go see Carlos at work. If he's lucky, Jay or Mal get to accompany him. More than half the time they're the ones to suggest it. And whenever they get caught, Ben makes a believable enough excuse about being king and being thoughtful and attentive. His royal advisors don't always buy it, but it's not like they can go against the king.

But, in the midst of all that, Evie was left alone. She wasn't that lucky. She wasn't a leader like Mal. She wasn't strong like Jay. She didn't have the eye(or the hand) for tech that Carlos had.

She rarely ever saw her Ben these days and she was starting to get mopey.

She leans back just enough to jab her finger at Ben's chest, "I'm holding you to that."

He pulls her hand to intertwine with his, "I promise." 

Evie wraps her arms around his shoulders as they meet halfway for a kiss, and simply revel in the early spring morning. 

A chuckle comes from the bed, and when they turn, they see Jay smirking languidly at them, one arm over his mess of tangled hair, the other curled around Carlos as he cuddles up to his chest.

"You lovebirds are up early." Jay says in a rusty voice, and Carlos stirs a little next to him. Mal is still fast asleep, clinging onto Carlos' back.

Evie detaches herself from Ben and walks over to give Jay a lazy kiss, "Go back to sleep you loser." She grins.

"Without my favorite princess?"

"You sweet talker."

"It's what I do."

Ben forces himself to look away from the interaction, wishing desperately he could be back in bed with them.

Evie's behind him again before he manages to button up his coat, arms wrapped around him and head on his shoulder. 

He turns to hold her by the waist, "Dinner tonight. I promise." He leans in to give a languid kiss, then detaches himself to kiss his other sleepy lovers goodbye. 

It's hard for Ben to leave the warmth of his bed, Hard for all of them when the time they really spend together is so rare. But when they curl up like this at the end of the day, when they wake up warm and loved, they know it's ok. _This_ makes it ok.

And Ben, Ben thinks this is ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Evie/Ben content in poly descendants fics. 
> 
> This wasn't my best work but hey, I'm getting used to things again!
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr @animangalover-writes, follow me to see when I post something new, and cause why the hell not?


End file.
